Un momento especial
by Pami Li
Summary: Ese era el primer día de muchos. Klaine


**Un momento especial**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Ryan, Fox y muchos más.  
><strong>

La mirada que les lanzó Mercedes no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos, pero ambos la ignoraron sin decirse ni una palabra. No era la primera vez que sucedía y, de todas formas, probablemente ella sería la única persona que notaría lo que sucedía.

Porque, ese día, de nuevo, Blaine llevaba una de las prendas del armario de Kurt.

No era algo que habían planeado realmente; un día, en casa del contratenor, Blaine había estado curioseando mientras esperaba a que Kurt terminará su tarea, cuando ambos iban a diferentes escuelas, para entretenerse un poco. Había descubierto una gran variedad de ropa de todo estilo y se había enamorado de un par de prendas.  
>Cuando Kurt había terminado su tarea se encargó personalmente de rescatar prendas que ya no le quedaban por esos centímetros crecidos (cosa que mencionó en voz alta y provocó que Blaine frunciera sus cejas tan particulares) o que ya no usaría porque eran de temporadas pasadas.<p>

_—Y, Blaine, yo no las usaré, pero a ti te vendrían bien, no siempre puedes andar con el blazer._

Y desde ese día la ropa entre ambos había comenzado a pasar de mano a mano. En ocasiones, aunque menos, Kurt era el que usaba la ropa de su novio. Solía suceder cuando quería vestirse un poco más casual o simplemente deseaba tener el aroma de Blaine con él todo el día.  
>Aunque, claro, esa mirada que le daba Blaine cuando lo veía usar sus camisas (o peor: sus pantalones), era <em>la mirada<em> con la que luego terminaban besándose hasta el cansancio y haciendo cosas inapropiadas en la cama, el sillón, el suelo o hasta el asiento trasero del auto de alguno de ellos._  
><em>  
>Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de llegar hasta su amiga y le siguieron la corriente con la plática del momento, algo sobre ella y su novio, parecía que la cosa estaba yendo bien y Kurt no podía dejar de alegrarse por su amiga. Pero, sinceramente, su mente estaba en otro lado. O, mejor dicho, en alguien más.<p>

La mano de Blaine estaba cerca de la suya y no pudo evitar añorar aquellos días en Dalton cuando podían ir sin ningún temor por los pasillos con los dedos entrelazados. De hecho, en un par de ocasiones, se habían permitido besarse rápidamente entre clases.

Ahora simplemente no podían, o al menos no públicamente. Kurt agradecía a todo lo divino que no eran tan demostrativos porque de otra forma moriría por no poder besar a Blaine durante tantas horas.  
>Aunque debía de admitir que esas ocasiones donde Blaine lo arrastraba a un aula vacía y lo besaba lenta y concienzudamente eran sus partes favoritas del día.<br>(Y últimamente eran más seguidos esos momentos)

Kurt sentía cómo la palma de la mano le cosquilleaba por la ausencia de los dedos callosos pero cálidos de Blaine. Fue entonces cuando se sorprendió porque pudo sentirlos claramente. Los dedos de Blaine se entrelazaron con los suyos y de pronto se sintió diferente, se sintió acompañado, _se sintió fuerte_.

El contratenor levantó la mirada para ver la hermosa sonrisa del ex-Warbler y no pudo evitar explotar en una risita nerviosa, de esas que tanto odiaba pero que hacían tan feliz a su novio.

—Supongo que hoy será el día en que por fin me armé de valor y pude tomar tu mano a la mitad del pasillo —murmuró Blaine con una cálida sonrisa.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Tal vez para todas las parejas de McKinley tomarse de las manos era algo normal, algo mecánico y hasta rutinario. Pero, para ellos, Blaine y Kurt, chicos homosexuales en una sociedad cerrada, era algo mágico.

—Por cierto, amo cómo esta camisa huele a ti —concluyó Blaine mientras señalaba con su otra mano la prenda que llevaba—. Y, definitivamente, esos pantalones te quedan bien.

Y he ahí, señores y señoras de McKinley, _la mirada_.

Muéranse de envidia.

* * *

><p>Esta historia la escribí hace algunos meses, ante la idea de que CrissColfer han usado la misma camisa un par de veces, lo cual es raro. Y también Klaine ha compartido ropa, bufandas más que nada.<p>

Mañana vuelve 'Chico malo' *corre en círculos de la emoción*

¿Reviews?


End file.
